La venganza de Shampoo
by Killina88
Summary: Shampoo esta muy enojada con Ranma. Hará algo terrible ¿Qué pasará?
1. Prólogo

**La venganza de Shampoo**

**Prologo**

**Killina88**

**

* * *

  
**

Era de mañana, como todos los días Akane y Ranma salían apurados a la escuela. Si, era como todos los días excepto que Akane no había despertado a Ranma como de costumbre, ni siquiera le había gritado como de costumbre y es que Akane Tendo tenía otras cosas en mente el día de hoy, enfrentar a toda la escuela Furinkan y fingir así que la boda cancelada no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

Ranma observaba como su compañera ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, era normal que lo hiciera. Se sentía terriblemente idiota por haberle dicho que no la amaba ¿En que estaba pensando? , quizás en este momento estarían casados, quizás en este momento el sería feliz. Sentía la frialdad de Akane, sabia que esta vez un perdón no bastaría. Miro hacia a Akane, la cual miraba fijamente el pavimento sin detener sus pasos. De pronto una bicicleta le cayó encima, Akane ni siquiera se percato de esto solo continuo con su camino. Ranma se incorporo para seguirle el paso pero la molesta chinita se lo impidió.

-Nihao Ranma –dijo la voluptuosa amazona. Shampoo abrazó a Ranma pegando su cuerpo, ahora que Ranma había cancelado la boda era su oportunidad

-Shampoo suéltame- dijo fríamente.

-Ranma tener una cita con Shampoo-coquetamente acaricio a Ranma en la cara.

-No quiero-Sacó la mano de la amazona con repulsión, estaba molesto Shampoo le hacia perder su tiempo.

Shampoo insistió, sabía que este hombre estaba loco por ella, todos estaban locos por ella

- Ranma querer a Shampoo por eso no aceptar boda con chica violenta ¿Cierto? Anda dilo Ranma no seas tímido- su cuerpo se apretó más al de Ranma.

Ranma la empujo bruscamente estaba harto, estaba completamente frustrado por lo que había pasado y Shampoo no dejaba de acosarlo.

.- ¡No! ¡Entiende de una maldita vez! ¡No voy a ser tu esposo y nunca lo voy a ser! ¡No creo que haya un hombre que no sea Moose que es un completo demente que quiera casarse con una persona vacía y loca como tu! ¡Ya deja de seguirme, deja de acosarme! Vete a tu pueblo y déjanos tranquilos por favor.- Ranma ni siquiera miró una ultima vez a la amazona solo tomó el rumbo a la escuela.

-Entonces eso es lo que quieres Ranma Saotome – una lagrima de enojo rodó por su rostro, apretó su puño- no sabes lo que haz hecho, no tienes idea con quien te haz metido.- río para su interior dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Aquí vengo con una historia nueva espero que les agrade un beso. **

**¡Felices Pascuas!**

**Killina88**


	2. La venganza

La venganza de Shampoo

Capitulo 1: La venganza

Killina88

* * *

Akane había llegado a la escuela, como era de suponerse todos hablaban de lo acontecido el día anterior. No prestaba atención a los comentarios, después de todo ella era una Tendo y afrontaría lo que fuese. Tomo aire y sonrió. Todos se impactaron al ver su sonrisa, logró engañar a todos incluso a sí misma. Las clases pasaban muy lentamente, sentía la mirada de su prometido sobre ella desde hace unas horas, esta empezaba a incomodarle. Se levantó de su asiento y pidió permiso para ir al baño, ya ahí, se mojo un poco la cara, decidió salir al patio para tomar un poco de aire, en realidad muchas ganas de regresar al salón de clases no tenía. Tomó un poco de agua estaba agotada, el día parecía no terminar, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir un poco, estiró sus brazos y se sentó bajo un árbol.

Shampoo había observado a Akane todo el día desde lejos para no ser notada, esperando una oportunidad donde ella estuviera sola, por fin esta había aparecido y sin poder esperar un momento más fue al encuentro de ella.

-¡Akane! –exclamó alegremente.

-Ahh hola Shampoo-dijo desanimada, lo único que le faltaba era una amenaza de la amazona, la miro seria y continuó- mira si se trata de Ranma hoy no tengo ánimos- confesó.

-No, para nada Akane solo quería que arregláramos nuestros problemas.

-¿Nuestros problemas?-sospechando algo Akane se levantó y tomó camino hacia la puerta del Furinkan.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas hablo en serio! Me preguntaba si podríamos ser amigas

-¿Y porque quisieras tu ser mi amiga?-dijo desconfiada

-No se, supongo que al fin me he dado cuenta que Ranma no quiere nada conmigo. Nunca le he gustado en realidad, soy yo la que le insiste, pero ya me harte de hacerlo.

A Akane le sorprendió mucho la confesión de Shampoo, quizás esta si hablaba enserio de otro modo su orgullo de amazona nunca le hubiera permitido decir algo por el estilo.

-Bueno… no eres la única. –Dijo la chica de cabello azul en un tono amargo.

-Oh no, créeme que Ranma te ama, yo también escuche lo que te dijo en Jusenkyo. Fue un completo patán al arruinar tu boda, aunque bueno nosotros ayudamos bastante. Lo siento mucho estoy muy arrepentida. Perdóname porfavor.

-No te preocupes, no fue para tanto enserio.- apenada decía.

-Ten te traje estas hermosas flores de china, son únicas y muy raras se que no va a arreglar el pasado pero espero que te gusten.

Akane tomó en sus manos las flores, en verdad si eran hermosas tenían colores exóticos, nunca había visto algo parecido en su vida, no pudo resistir la tentación de olerlas, las llevo hacia su nariz sintiendo como el delicioso aroma se colaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Gracias, que rico huelen- dijo con emoción.

-Eso es – miro maliciosamente la chinita.

-¿Qué dijis…?- Akane quedó profundamente dormida

-Escucha bien Akane esto es lo que harás; estarás deprimida todo el día, diciendo que Ranma no te ama y cuando estés sola, completamente sola, te matarás. Al conteo de 3 de tres despierta 1, 2 ,3.

Akane despertó inmediatamente con una profunda tristeza en su corazón, Ranma no lo amaba, nunca la amo, solo fue un juguete en su vida, el se había burlado de ella una y otra vez, se sentía desdichada ¿en que había fallado? , llevó su mano a su pecho juraría que escuchaba su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, su mente no dejaba de repetir la palabra "muerte" la muerte era la solución. Una voz lejana llamó su atención.

-Akane, Akane ¿Qué no me oyes? Vamos, siéntate conmigo, traje ramen ¿no quieres?

-No, no quiero, estoy…estoy tan triste.- dijo la chica alejándose del lugar.

-¡Akane! olvidaste tus flores

-Ranma no me ama.-dijo casi en un susurro partiendo otra vez a clases.

El brillo en los ojos de Akane habían desaparecido, la chinita sonrió y se fue saltando de alegría, su venganza estaba hecha, Akane moriría todo seria culpa de Ranma ahora le tocaba sufrir a el. Nadie rechazaba a una amazona, nadie rechazaba a una mujer como ella, nadie rechazaba a Shampoo.

La campana de salida sonó, Akane emprendió marcha a la casa con una tristeza inigualable. Ranma nunca la había visto así, al principio podía haber jurado que ella se encontraba bien pero al finalizar el día se veía tan decaída y deprimida que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle, la seguía desde atrás, esperando que alguno de los dos rompa con el silencio. Pasaron algunos minutos todo era igual, Ranma comenzó a desesperarse, se acercó a ella con la intención decirle algo, pero no pudo, al verla se quedo mudo las lágrimas escurrían de su hermoso rostro y sabia que era por su culpa. Bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando al lado de ella.-"Lo siento mucho Akane"- pensó.

Desde que había muerto su madre Kasumi Tendo, había asumido el rol materno por el bien de sus hermanas, gracias a esto, Kasumi había desarrollado un instinto que le permitía saber si las cosas andaban mal, desde hace unas horas había sentido una pesadez en su corazón inexplicable, hoy algo le preocupaba a la mayor de las Tendo. Espero en la puerta para asegurarse que todos hayan llegado con bien a la casa, la primera en llegar fue Nabiki que a penas le dedico un saludo rápido porque quería ver un programa en la televisión, su corazón se tranquilizo un poco. Sin embargo no habían llegado a casa las personas que mas le preocupaban ese día, Akane y Ranma. Siempre tenían un nuevo enemigo, o un combate, sonrío para si misma le hubiera gustado que ayer esos dos se hubieran casado, pero estaba segura que algún día lo harían. A lo lejos distinguió que la pareja se aproximaba, suspiro aliviada, quizás solo había exagerado las cosas.

-Akane, Ranma que bueno que ya llegaron la comida ya esta lista.-dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-No tengo hambre Kasumi, quisiera darme un baño.- dijo sin la mínima emoción mientras subía las escaleras.

-"Que raro este peso en mi corazón aun no se va"- pensó Kasumi.

-¡Ranma!- ¡Que le hiciste a mi bebe!- gritaba Soun en forma de demonio.

-Yo no hice nada yo... yo tampoco tengo hambre- manifestó sin ánimos yendo a su cuarto.

Después de un rato, Ranma se levanto de su futón, con el deseo de ir al baño, camino por el pasillo y giro el manojo de la puerta con la intención de entrar, pero no pudo.-"Esta cerrado, seguro Akane sigue en el baño"-tocó dos veces la puerta- Akane abre porfavor tengo que ir al baño.

El chico no recibía respuesta alguna, estaba seguro que su prometida lo estaba ignorando.

-¡Akane no tienes porque torturarme así! Necesito ir al baño, abre la puerta.-Ranma comenzaba a molestarse, Akane ni siquiera era capaz de contestarle, volvió a tocar insistentemente.- ¡Llevas ahí mas de tres horas! ¡Abre la puerta!- grito, otra vez no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sus nervios y enojo estaban a flor de piel.

- ¡Si no abres tiraré la puerta, no me importa si esta desnuda, enten…!- no termino lo que dijo, Ranma sintió como un liquido tibio tocaba sus pies, dirigió su mirada al piso era sangre que salía de la comisura de la puerta, no podía ser cierto, el miedo se apoderó de el ¡AKANE!-grito tirando la puerta de una patada.

Akane estaba tendida en el piso más blanca que de costumbre, el suelo estaba adornado de un color rojo intenso. Ranma quedo paralizado por unos segundos, ni en sus mas horribles pesadillas se habría imaginado algo así .Las rodillas le temblaban, pero tenía que actuar, se lanzó hacia ella buscando una herida...- ¡¿Que paso?! ¡¿Akane dime que sucedió?!

La chica giró un poco, sus muñecas estaban cortadas y había un trozo de espejo cerca de la mano de Akane. Eso solo podía significar una cosa que Akane había querido… ella había querido ¿Suicidarse?

-¡Por Kami! ¡¿Qué haz hecho Akane?!- desesperado grito, tomó su camisa desgarrándola para atar la tela en las muñecas de ella haciendo presión. La tomó entre sus brazos, necesitaba una respuesta. -¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! ¡Estás loca!- reprochaba con un dolor infinito, ¿como se le había ocurrido? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? El no podría vivir sin ella.

-Tu no...Tu no me a…mas Ranma.-débilmente confesó.

- ¿Qué…?- esa respuesta termino con sus 5 sentidos, eso era lo que pasaba, era su culpa su maldita culpa, ¿por que no pudo decirle que la amaba ese estúpido día? Era un completo idiota- pero que tonterías dices yo siempre…-fue interrumpido

-Yo se que no me a…mas- decía entre lagrimas -Por eso… por eso es que…es que yo no quie…ro vi…vir, yo…yo...- Los ojos de la chica se cerraban lentamente, estaba tan cansada, su cuerpo estaba débil ya no respondía.

-Akane, Akane ¡Akane!¡Reacciona! –con horror Ranma comenzó a llamarla, pero la chica no tenía la fuerza para abrir los ojos nuevamente.

-¡Kasumi llama al Doctor Tofu!- gritó como loco entre llanto y desesperación hasta ser oído por la familia.

Ranma lloraba de impotencia, como artista marcial, sabía que no había tiempo para llevarla hasta el consultorio del doctor, si la llevaba corriendo, el viaje terminaría con su vida, había perdido mucha sangre y ni siquiera sabía si la chica sobreviviría, aun si el doctor llegaba rápido. Podía sentir como el pulso de su prometida se apagaba poco a poco, su piel estaba más fría que antes y sus labios carecían de color. –Resiste Akane por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti –sollozó, la abrazó tratando de aferrarla a la vida, llamándola una y otra vez, rogando a Dios que no se la llevara.

Pronto el cuerpo de Akane dejo de responder, sus extremidades dejaron de producir movimiento alguno, su cabeza cayó débilmente en el pecho de su prometido. Ranma miró con terror como la persona que amaba se moría entre sus brazos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Akane mírame quédate conmigo!- decía sosteniendo su cabeza- ¡Akane! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Kami no te atrevas a llevártela! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

* * *

**¡****Que tal! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? espero que les haya gustada la actualización, gracias a Trekumy, viry-chan, Xocolatl y Kohana **

**Un beso a todos**

**Killina88**


	3. Un accidente

**La venganza de Shampoo**

**Capitulo 3: Un accidente**

**Killina88**

**

* * *

  
**

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Akane mírame quédate conmigo!- decía sosteniendo su cabeza- ¡Akane! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Kami no te atrevas a llevártela! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ¡NO TE ATREVAS!_

-¿Ranma? ¿Ranma, que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-decía con dulzura.

-Por favor no te mueras –repetía incansablemente el chico.

-¿Morirme? Si yo no me estoy muriendo, no seas bobo, ¿yo porque me estaría muriendo?… yo….yo un momento… no puedo moverme. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-la chica trato con todas sus fuerzas moverse o reaccionar

-Porfavor no me dejes solo- lloraba Ranma.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Porque no puedo moverme, porque no puedo verte- su voz ya era temblorosa y asustada.-Ranma tengo miedo ¿qué es lo que pasa? Ranma- sollozaba

-Akane por...favor no te vayas- decía a penas con un hilo de voz.

-Ranma ayúdame, Ranma por favor ayúdame- esperaba una respuesta desesperadamente- ¿Por qué esta pasando esto?-pensaba aterrada -Ranma ayúdame, Ranma ayúdame porfavor, ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡RAAANNMMMAAA!

El doctor Tofu llegó abriéndose paso entre la familia, apartó a Ranma y tomo su botiquín sacando de ahí un desfibrilador.-Resiste Akane vas a ponerte bien 1, 2,3 despejen.

* * *

Horas después la familia esperaba resultados afuera del cuarto de Akane, el doctor había podido reanimarla, pero su estado era delicado, era un milagro que Akane siguiera con vida. El Doctor Tofu salió completamente agotado, inmediatamente fue interceptado por un joven que lucía mucho más cansado que el.

-¡¿Doctor, doctor como esta Akane?!- preguntó con preocupación.

-¡Doctor como esta mi hija!

-¿Tiene noticias de mi hermanita doctor?

-Sí, esta estable, sin embargo no me imagine que Akane hubiera perdido tanta sangre, tendré que regresar por otra bolsa. ¿Kasumi podrías vigilar a Akane?

-¡No!, quédese aquí, por favor tome la sangre que necesite-ordenó el joven mientras se descubría el brazo.

-Es que yo no puedo hacer eso Ranma.

-Akane y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre. ¡Que espera! Usted sabe mi expediente estoy completamente sano ¡hágalo!-grito desesperado.

-Pero Ranma…

-Doctor, creo que tiene que escuchar a Ranma, el no va a dejar que se vaya-dijo Kasumi apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Tofu.

-Esta bien Ranma, acompáñame al cuarto de Akane.

Los dos hombres entraron al cuarto, Ranma se arremango la camisa un poco más, para dar paso a la aguja.

-Esto no dolerá- dijo insertando la aguja en la piel del joven.

-"Te vas a poner bien Akane lo prometo"-la miró dulcemente.

* * *

Unos minutos después…

-Será mejor que comas algo para reponerte, yo cuidare de Akane.-aconsejó el Doctor.

-Ranma hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Nodoka en tono maternal.

-Estoy bien mama, gracias.

Ranma desvió la mirada de su madre para poder ver a otra persona, el hombre que residía sentado en la penumbra de una esquina, Soun Tendo. Sin saber exactamente que decir, se acercó un poco nervioso, tratando de darle algún tipo de consuelo. Antes de que diera un paso más, el hombre levantó la mirada una que jamás Ranma había visto y que no podía descifrar del todo.

-Me pase toda la noche…me pase toda la noche preguntándome en que falle como padre.

-Señor Tendo usted no tuvo la culpa.

-Sí, yo la tuve, nunca debí comprometer a mi hija con una persona, con una persona como tú Ranma.

-Ella escribió esta carta, antes de intentar quitarse la vida.- dijo extendiéndole un papel algo arrugado- Deberías de leerla.

Después de decir esto, el hombre entró al cuarto de su pequeña, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de desprecio al prometido de su hija.

_Familia,_

_Siento mucho lo que deben de estar pasando, pero estoy tan triste, Ranma no me ama y yo ya no puedo contra este sufrimiento, quiero morirme, quiero morirme y desaparecer una vez por todas, mi mente grita que lo haga, escucho las voces dentro de mi diciéndome que el ya no me ama. Las voces dicen que debo matarme, es la solución, es la única solución._

_Ojala me perdonen algún día _

_Los ama,_

_Akane._

Ranma cayó de rodillas, derramó algunas lágrimas, luego tomo la hoja y la dobló cuidadosamente, guardándola en su pantalón. Este día iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

Akane dificultosamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse sumamente débil, miró a su alrededor pudo notar una bolsa de suero a su izquierda y un hombre de cabello negro que yacía dormido apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio de su cuarto. No entendía que pasaba exactamente, pero al menos sabía que ya estaba segura.

-Ranma-dijo algo débil.

-Akane- murmuro todavía algo dormido- ¡Akane! ¿Estás bien?

-Ranma… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Yo...yo… yo no puedo recordar nada.

-Bueno tu…-Ranma miro hacia un costado.

-¿Yo que?

-Tu….- no sabía como decírselo miro nervioso en varias direcciones.

-¡Hija! ¡Despertaste! ¡Que alegría nos tuviste muy preocupados!- exclamo Soun con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Akane que bueno que ya estés bien-comentó el Dr. Tofú.

-Hermanita estoy muy contenta por ti.

-Akane linda que bueno que ya estas bien, estaba preocupado por ti- dijo el viejito libidinoso.

-¿Papá, que fue…que fue lo que paso? Es que no…yo no puedo recordar nada.- se llevo la mano a la cabeza, tratando de recordar.

-Bueno Akane tu…- trato de buscar las palabras o algo que le ayudara-tu….mira es que tu…

-¡Tuviste un accidente!-se precipitó Genma a decir.

-Excelente idea Saotome-susurró Soun al oído de su amigo.

-¿Tuve un accidente?-miró confundida.

-Si ¡Un terrible accidente!-respondió Soun.

-¡Terrible, terrible accidente!- comento Genma agregando un poco de drama

-¡Horrible!-agregó Hapossai.

-Ranma… ¿eso fué lo que paso?

Ranma sentía la mirada profunda y asesina de todos los presentes en el cuarto-Si…tuviste un accidente.-dijo con desgano.

-¿Qué tipo de accidente? Quiero decir… ¿que sucedió?

-Jaja que sucedió…

-Sucedió que…

Genma, Soun y Hapossai armaron en menos de un minuto un mini teatro.

-Bueno veras Akane, como siempre Ranma y tu regresaban de la escuela cuando de pronto…-relataba el maestro.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ranma! ¿¡Pero que es eso!?-gritaba Soun en un tono de mujer con una peluca azul y un uniforme escolar.

-Me parece que es…-actuaba Genma con una trenza y una camisa roja china- Me parece que es… un calamar gigante.

-¡¿Un calamar gigante?!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡Si! ¡Es un calamar gigante! ¡Un calamar gigante muy enojado!-resaltó.

Kasumi salió a escena con un disfraz de calamar, moviendo sus tentáculos ávidamente.

-El calamar tomó a la pobre Akane en sus tentáculos, para llevarla directamente a su boca.-seguía relatando Hapossai.

-¡Ranma sálvame! ¡Sálvame!-gritaba Soun como una autentica damisela en peligro.

-¡Ya voy Akane!

-Ranma como un rayo, empezó a golpear al calamar, el calamar contestaba los ataques a la perfección ya que era un calamar karateca, sin ver otra salida Ranma utilizo su técnica del dragón volador, acabando con la vida del calamar.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo he matado, nadie puede cruzarse en el camino de Ranma Saotome y su prometida jajajaja! ¿Alguien quiere sushi? –con una voz orgullosa Genma festejaba.

-¡Oh Ranma eres mi héroe!- melosamente decía Soun.

-Y esa es la historia- concluyo el maestro.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo!- aplaudía Tofú por la interpretación.

-Pero hay cosas que no entiendo ¿porque yo no recuerdo nada de eso? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? ¿Y porque es que tengo estas vendas en mis muñecas?- dijo con desconfío.

-Porque…- a Genma se le habían acabado las ideas.

-¡Porque sus tentáculos eran venenosos!- argumento un tanto acelerado Soun.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-preguntaba incrédula.

-Era un calamar mágico, muy raro, que mata a sus presas con el veneno de sus tentáculos. También hace que pierdan la memoria.

-¡Rarísimo! Esos vendajes impiden que el veneno se difunda por la sangre son mágicos.

-¿Mágicos?

-Si ¡Maaagicos!

-Ya ves Akane si mi hijo no hubiera estado ahí para salvarte probablemente ya hubieras muerto.

Akane dudó por un momento, pero si algo había aprendido desde que había llegado Ranma es que toda era posible. Miró a su prometido parecía molesto, quizás era porque ni siquiera le había agradecido, si seguro eso era, por eso se portaba tan raro con ella, se reprendió a si misma, eran pocas las veces que agradecía todo lo que el hacia por ella. Es que su orgullo no le permitía reconocer que necesitaba de el, o que lo… o que lo ¿amaba?

-Gracias Ranma

- Disculpen.- Ranma se retiro del cuarto, todo esto le parecía una payasada, algo de lo cual no quería ser parte. Y todavía ella le agradecía, apretó el papel que se encontraba en su bolsillo reteniendo su ira.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Ranma? ¿Esta molesto conmigo o algo?-preguntó la chica algo triste.

-¡Nooooo! ¡No para nada!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-No hija veras... es que Ranma se asusto mucho. Pensó que la ballena te mataría.

-¿No me habías dicho que era un calamar?

-¡Calamar!, calamar perdón. Pensó que el calamar te mataría, solo esta preocupado por ti.

-Ah ya veo- dijo algo desanimada.

- En un segundo regreso.- la miro Soun con ternura.

Soun salió del cuarto para enfrentarse con el joven de trenza.-Escucha Ranma por tu culpa Akane esta en esta situación quiero que entres y que actúes como si nada hubiera pasado ¿entendiste? Te recuerdo que ella lo hizo porque tú nunca te portaste como su prometido .Dime ¿quieres que Akane vuelva a intentarlo? ¡¿Quieres que mi hija muera por tu culpa?! Deberías de agradecer que esta viva y no recuerda nada. Entiende Ranma si le dijéramos la verdad, no le haríamos ningún bien, solo le traeríamos más sufrimiento. Esta es la oportunidad para esta vez hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

Había caído la noche, Ranma estaba sentado a un lado de Akane, observándola, no podía creer lo que había sucedido unas horas antes. Se sentía culpable terriblemente culpable y el hecho que su padre lo hiciera quedar como héroe, apretó sus puños fuertemente, la sola idea le daba asco, sentía asco de si mismo ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido todos estos años? ¿Porque? Si ella hubiera muerto, el jamás, jamás podría perdonárselo. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar. ¿Como era posible que no se acordara de absolutamente nada?, ahora estaba débil pero sonriente, que afortunada era, al menos el sabía que nunca se iba a deshacer de esa terrible imagen, seria un recuerdo que lo acecharía toda su vida.

-Ranma ¿Por qué me miras tanto? Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Huh? Lo siento.

Sin poder evitarlo la siguió observando, admirando cada detalle de su prometida, su cuerpo, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos y por ultimo esos vendajes que ahora cubrían sus muñecas. Inmediatamente supo lo que tenía que hacer, había tomado una decisión.

-Ranma te he dicho que dejes de mirarme-dijo algo sonrojada- Enserio, dime ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Akane, ¿te casarías conmigo?

* * *

**Hola lectores, **

**¡Por fin tengo tiempo! , ya estoy de vacaciones no me fue nada mal en la escuela y estoy más que contenta por regresar y traerles una nueva actualización, gracias a todas esas personas que siempre esperan pacientemente mi actualización, aunque hay veces que parece que nunca llega, insisto gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que han seguido fieles a este fic u a otros. También gracias a todas estas personitas, noe, Trekumy, Xocolatl,viry-chan, Betobatucas, quienes se tomaron la molestia en mandarme un review, no saben lo gratificante que es leer sus comentarios, criticas, apoyos en verdad que cada uno de ustedes alegran mi día.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, porque creo que ya me emocione un poco, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. **

**Un beso**

**Killina88**


	4. Una respuesta

**La venganza de Shampoo**

**C****apitulo 4: **Una respuesta

**Killina88**

**

* * *

  
**

Después de unos agradables días en la ciudad, Nabiki Tendo llegaba a su casa llena de energía, el alejarse de la locura y estafar a uno que otro citadino la renovaban por completo.

¡Familia ya llegue! ¿Hola?- Nabiki no recibió ninguna respuesta, la casa tenia una tranquilidad inquietante, comenzó a subir las escaleras.- "¿Donde se metieron todos?"-divisó a lo lejos al Doctor Tofú. -¿Qué hace usted por aquí, doctor?-preguntó.

-Nabiki, será mejor que hables con tu padre.-contestó acomodándose los anteojos.

La respuesta seca y corta del Doctor le provocó un escalofrío. Caminó un poco por el pasillo topándose con su padre, el cual se veía claramente devastado y nervioso.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo insegura.

-Nabiki…-dijo con desgano-Te diré lo que sucede, porque se que tarde o temprano lo descubrirás.-tomo un respiro y continuó- Akane… Akane, intento quitarse la vida, tememos que ha sido por culpa de Ranma.

Nabiki empalideció, casi podía jurar que los latidos de su corazón se habían detenido por un momento. No podía ser, no podía ser que su hermana menor, la más alegre y más aferrada a la vida, haya querido suicidarse por un idiota como Ranma.

-Afortunadamente, el doctor la salvó y ha perdido la memoria-continuó Tendo- Así que inventamos una historia, le dijimos que la había atacado un calamar gigante. Si lo se, fue estúpido, pero fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió. No podría ver otra vez a mi hija así…tan…tan.- dijo con la voz quebrada- Tan frágil, indefensa y triste.

-Es por eso que…- hizo una pausa para arrodillarse frente a su hija-Te lo ruego Nabiki, no digas nada por favor, pagaré lo que quieras, lo que me pidas ¿Quieres el Dojo? Es tuyo, solo te lo pido por favor, por favor, no dejes que Akane ni nadie se entere.

Nabiki vio con dolor como su padre le suplicaba de rodillas, no pudo evitar avergonzarse de si misma, nunca en su vida había sentido el daño que hacia con sus trampas y negocios, ni si quiera cuando arruinó la boda de Ranma y Akane, ¿en que se había convertido? Su excusa siempre había sido el que esto le ayudaba a lidiar con la muerte de su madre, pero ya desde algunos años se había convertido en un juego, un juego donde ella era superior a los demás, siempre teniendo un paso adelante. Miró hacia otro lado, esquivando la mirada de suplica de su padre, para así poder contestar.

-Bien, pero si queremos que la historia sea creíble debo correr el rumor del calamar gigante, llamaré a unas personas. Papá, ¿estás seguro de que Akane se quiso suicidar?

-Si. Estoy seguro. Hay una carta de ella que lo confirma.

-Quiero ver a Akane.

* * *

-Akane, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Akane quedo muda, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín intenso, sentía como su piel se erizaba de los nervios, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, sus manos le temblaban y sus ojos se rehusaban a ver a su prometido debido a la timidez. Sin saber exactamente que decir tomo un respiro y contestó.

-¿Qué?- murmuró con una voz pequeña y nerviosa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, haciendo que Akane diera un largo respiro.

-Mira quien vino a verte Akane-dijo Soun.

-Akane, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Nabiki- Espero y ya estés mejor. Papá me contó todo.

-Gracias Nabiki.- agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Nabiki, señor Tendo ¡familia, vengan todos! quiero decirles algo-Esperó a que todos llegaran al cuarto y luego continuó- Akane y yo nos casaremos.-anunció triunfante.

-¡Muy bien hijo al fin te decidiste!- exclamó Genma.

-¡Felicidades Akane, Ranma! – celebró Kasumi.

-¡Que alegría me da escucharte hablar así Ranma!-elogió Nodoka.

-Esperen-trató de interrumpir la chica de cabellos azules.

-Saotome, hay que hacer los preparativos de la boda.- sugirió Soun.

-Yo haré la comida.-escogió Kasumi.

-Deténganse- ordenó Akane.

-Yo las invitaciones, ¿de que presupuesto estamos hablando papá?- cuestionó Nabiki sacando una calculadora.

-¡No importa, tiraremos la casa por la ventana!- contestó Soun.

-Mis dos mujeres favoritas van a casarse ¡Que felicidad!-celebró Soun.

-¡Oiga, que le pasa maestro yo no soy ninguna mujer!

-Chi que Chi

-¿Qué prefieres Akane, una boda tipo occidental o japonesa?- preguntó Nabiki.

Los dos patriarcas de la familia bailaban gustosos con una música de boda. Nodoka sacaba revistas de boda, Nabiki hacía cuentas, Kasumi pensaba en invariables recetas de cocina. El maestro Hapossai trataba de tirarle agua fría a Ranma, mientras este a su vez trataba de golpearlo. El cuarto de Akane era un escándalo.

-¡¡Deetttenngannse!!- grito con desesperación.

-¿Te pasa algo Akane?- preguntó Ranma.

-Es que bueno yo no, yo no, yo no…- trato de justificarse.

-¿No quieres casarte hija? ¿No quieres casarte con Ranma?- dijo con lagrimas Soun.

-¡No!, no es eso, es solo que…

-¿Es que no te gusta? ¿Es demasiado flaco?- preguntó Soun.

-No.- negó.

-¿Es muy tonto?- dijo Genma agarrando la cabeza de Ranma.

-¡Oye que te pasa papá!- se quejó propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-No, no, no.- volvió a decir.

-¿Poco caballero?- agregó Nodoka.

-¿Inmaduro, idiota, malo en el amor?- añadió Hapossai.

-¡No! Es solo que… es solo que…- Tartamudeó, su mente estaba en blanco ¿Qué debía decir?, movía sus piernas nerviosas, sus manos sudaban y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar de un lado al otro, si tan solo fuera más fácil, no confesaría sus más íntimos pensamientos y sentimientos frente a toda la familia. Ella no se lo había imaginado así. Una voz interrumpió.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos? En verdad, solos por favor.- recalcó Ranma.

La familia aceptó después de una mirada firme de Ranma. Ambos necesitaban de este momento, era decisivo. Los nervios de Ranma habían desaparecido, solo miedo, temía que quizás Akane ya no quisiera estar con el. Soun fue el último en salir dirigiendo un amenazante vistazo al prometido de su hija. La puerta se cerró, quedando en silencio la habitación.

-Entonces…- exhaló -No quieres casarte.

-No sé- contestó sinceramente.

-Y…supongo que es porque no soy lo suficiente ¿no?

-No, no es eso, es solo que bueno tu al principio no querías casarte y ahora sí, y me pregunto si… ¿Te hechizaron, te ofrecieron algo a cambio o algo así?

-¡¿Por qué dices esas tonterías?!- miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el ofendido.

-Es que no veo porque tú querrías casarte conmigo, no lo hiciste una vez- miró sus manos, apretó sus dedos y luego agregó- Y no te culpo… Lo entiendo, se que solo soy muy poco para ti, a diferencia de las otras soy muy débil, no soy bonita, soy un terror en la cocina, ni si quiera un perro muerto de hambre se la comería, y no solo es la cocina, soy pésima ama de casa, todo lo hago mal soy muy torpe, no sería un buen ejemplo para el combate de estilo libre. Y si tuviéramos hijos, sería definitivamente un desastre de madre porque lo más probable es que incendiaria la cocina más de una vez, o los intoxicaría con mi comida. O en invierno como soy mala tejiendo nuestros hijos morirían de hipotermia y…

-Jajajajaja- soltó una carcajada.

-Ranma esto es serio ¿Por qué te ríes?- dijo molesta.

-Es que Akane…. Mírame.- dijo señalándose a si mismo.

-¿Eh?

-Mírame. Tengo enemigos por todas partes de Japón, unos que ni siquiera conozco. Tengo miedo a los gatos ¡A los gatos! Una de las mascotas más populares del mundo. El que dice ser mi padre, es capaz de venderme por un pedazo de pan y se siente orgulloso de eso. Y sin mencionar lo más importante me convierto en mujer cada vez que toco el agua fría ¿Y tú te preocupas por que eres mala cocinera? Akane ni siquiera se si alguna vez tendré una cura para mi maldición, ¿sabes como me siento de que tengas un hombre ½?

-Pero eso a mi no me importa.- se apresuró a decir

-Lo sé pero a mí sí ¿y tu crees que si a ti no te importa eso, a mi me va a importar que seas pésima ama de casa? Si fueras buena ama de casa….-suspiro- si fueras buena ama de casa, no existiría ni una posibilidad de que estuvieras conmigo, porque serias la mujer perfecta y no tendría nada que ofrecerte.

-Ranma…

- Además tengo otro defecto…-bajo la mirada- soy un cobarde.-admitió.

-Ranma pero si tu eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

-No, no lo soy, hay algo…hay algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Lentamente se acercó a su prometida, rompiendo la distancia entre los dos, la tomo de la cintura, sus corazones palpitaban, la miró profundamente a los ojos, pasó sus dedos por la cara de Akane, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

-Te amo- susurró al oido de ella-Siempre lo he hecho- Tomo su mentón suavemente,miró sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron. Se armó de valor y la besó. El contacto de sus labios provocaba diferentes sensaciones, sensaciones imaginables para ellos, ella no se retiro, como el hubiera pensado, las manos de ella se posaron alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso.

Akane se sintió en las nubes, era como si su corazón hubiera explotado de alegría en su interior, era una emoción que no podía explicar, trato de contenerse. Pero las lágrimas la traicionaron y empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, tanto tiempo había esperado y este momento era tan perfecto y significativo.

Poco a poco fueron separándose sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

-Al menos esta vez no había cinta adhesiva de por medio.- sonrió.

Ambos rieron sonrojados, sus miradas se cruzaron con nerviosismo, pero su corazón estaba aliviado, por fin habían revelado sus sentimientos, y con esto un peso que habían guardado durante años se había esfumado.

-Y… ¿no piensas volver a preguntarme?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Akane.

Ranma sonrió para sí mismo- ¿Akane Tendo, aceptarías a este fenómeno como tu esposo, para amarte todos los días de su vida?

-Si, ¡Si! por supuesto que me casaré contigo- dijo con alegría.

Ambos se abrazaron sin saber que estaban siendo observados. Dos hombres disfrazados de dos pájaros horrendos, miraban con alegría la escena, desde la ventana de Akane.

-¿Escucho eso Tendo?-dijo entre sollozos Genma.

-Si Saotome, parece que al fin tendremos una gran boda.- contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Buuuuaaaaaaa- los dos hombres se soltaron a llorar abrazados.

* * *

Al siguiente día la pareja se dirigía al Furinkan habían acordado no decir nada, al menos por hoy para evitar conflictos.

-Akane, ¿cómo estás? ¡Pobrecita, ya me entere de lo sucedido no puedo creer que ese calamar gigante te haya hecho esto!- dijo Sayuri.

-¡Lo bueno es que Ranma te salvo!- agrego Hiroshi.

-¡Te mataré Saotome!-gritó Kuno.

-¡Ranma como se te ocurre! ¡Te odio!-gritó Gosunkugi

-¡¿Que les pasa?!

Una horda de hombres furiosos corrían hacia Ranma con intención de matarlo.

-¡Ya nos enteramos que te vas a casar con Akane!- gritaron al unísono.

-¡Nabiki, otra vez!-regañó Akane.

-¿Qué? Tienen derecho a saber

Ranma sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, un aura oscura y deprimida se acercaba con una estela negra y roja. Sus pelos se erizaron, haciendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblara.

-Ranma…-dijo con un tono fúnebre- Me haz hecho tan infeliz- susurró Ryoga en un tono deprimido e iracundo.

-Ryo…Ryoga ¡tranquilízate! No es para tanto-tartamudeó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Claro que lo es!-dijeron los pretendientes.

-El rugido…- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Espera Ryoga ¡Espera!-grito con desesperación moviendo las manos de lado a lado.

-¡El rugido del león!

Una explosión inmensa de energía hizo volar a Ranma por los aires.

-Lo sieeeeento muuuuuucho- se escucho a lo lejos gritar a Ranma.

-¡Ranma Saotome esto aun no ha acabado!-chilló Kuno-¡Regresa aquí!

-Espera un momento Kuno, necesito que me averigües que hizo Akane el día después de la boda cancelada.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte Nabiki Tendo?

-Si lo haces te conseguiré una cita con la pelirroja, ahora que Akane esta comprometida no dejarás que se te escape la otra.- comentó con persuasión.

-¿No me estarás engañando, verdad?- dijo con desconfío.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas.- aseguró.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-preguntó.

-Eso no te importa Kuno querido, ahora puedes irte- cruzó los brazos, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- "Estoy segura que Akane nunca seria capaz de suicidarse"

* * *

En el Nekohanten, una joven amazona cantaba alegremente mientras lavaba los platos, sus facciones mostraban felicidad y sus ojos denotaban demencia, alegría, venganza. Habían pasado dos días, dos días desde que había hablado con Akane, desde que había usado una de las peores armas amazonas en contra de su única obsesión, Ranma Saotome. El mismo se lo había buscado, el y su estúpido amor por la chica Tendo. Si tan solo fuera como los demás hombres, si tan solo le hubiera dedicado una mirada, Akane no habría salido afectada, el era el culpable de su muerte el y solo el, ella solo era la herramienta. Esta era su obra maestra. Sonrió, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo Nerima se enterase. Solo tiempo.

-¡Quack, quack, quack! –irrumpió abruptamente Mousse en la cocina moviendo las alas.

-¿Qué pasa chico pato?-sonrío victoriosa, sabia la noticia que le daría. Lo roció con agua caliente, sus oídos estaban deseosos por escuchar.

-¡Shampoo no sabes lo que pasó!- exaltado exclamó.

-Respira Mousse. Tranquilo ven siéntate.- calmada le ofreció un asiento.

-¡Gracias Shampoo, es lo más lindo que haz hecho por mí!

-Si, si- dijo sin darle importancia- Ahora dime… ¿Qué noticias tienes?

-¡Es increíble!-agregó.

-¿Increíble? – Fingió inocencia.- ¿Qué es increíble Mousse?

-Saotome le propuso matrimonio a Akane ¡¿No te parece increíble?! ¡Ahora los dos vamos a poder estar juntos por la eternidad!

-¿¡QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUEEE!?

* * *

**Saludos lectores,**

**L****es traigo un nuevo capitulo, siento mucho si en este no hay tanta acción o algo por el estilo, pero lo quería hacer mas Ranma –Akane. Nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Gracias a:**** Lobo Hibiky, Himemiya 18, MARK69, Gabri-chan, neo- ranma, Luz Cullen Chiba, Madame de la Fere- du Vallon, milk goku, noe, viry chan. **

**Les deseo que tengan un lindo día.**

**Killina88**


	5. Hacia la oscuridad de un asesino I

**La venganza de Shampoo**

**Capitulo 5: Caminando hacia la oscuridad de un asesino.**

**Killina88**

**

* * *

**

El día que Shampoo nació hubo una tormenta, la más grande que ocurrió en la aldea amazona, el viento y el agua se abatieron con fuerza sobre las moradas, todos temían por sus vidas. Los relámpagos alumbraban el cielo por completo. Y ahí iluminada, la madre de Shampoo luchaba por tener a su hija. Un rayo cayó cerca de ellas y luego como un milagro el bebé nació.

Sí, Shampoo había nacido entre la desgracia, al siguiente día la aldea estaba destruida, muchas amazonas habían muerto, incluida su madre, pero la matriarca de las amazonas estaba convencida de que Shampoo nació para triunfar. Pasaron los años y Shampoo creció para convertirse en una líder nata, a los 4 años sabía todo lo que había que saber de una amazona, conocía y decía todas las reglas de memoria de la A a la Z, cuando cumplió seis años había sido capaz de resolver problemas de la comunidad, a los doce Shampoo había demostrado ser extremadamente inteligente, cumplía todas las leyes y era un ejemplo a seguir entre las otras jovencitas, a los 13 años no existía amazona de su edad que pudiera derrotarla o no le tuviera respeto, manejaba a la perfección cualquier arma y además había conseguido que una aldea cercana se les uniera . Cuando Shampoo cumplió los 14 años se decidió que ella se convertiría en la siguiente líder amazona.

Cuando cumplió 14 años ella descubrió que odiaba a Shampoo.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la tarde, Nabiki esperaba pacientemente en ese café, su informante se había tardado. Y todo parecía tan confuso, repasó la información con la cual contaba.

Observo la carta, la volvió a leer cuidadosamente, letra por letra había conseguido un cuaderno de Akane para comparar la escritura, ella lo había escrito no había duda, sin embargo había frases que no tenían sentido, subrayó lo que le parecía importante.

_Familia, _

_Siento mucho lo que deben de estar pasando, pero estoy tan triste, Ranma no me ama y yo ya no puedo contra este sufrimiento, quiero morirme, quiero morirme y desaparecer una vez por todas, __mi mente grita que lo haga, escucho las voces dentro de mi diciéndome que el ya no me ama. Las voces dicen que debo matarme, es la solución, es la única solución._

_Ojala me perdonen algún día _

_Los ama,_

_Akane._

Alguien le tocó el hombro de improvisto haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo.

-¿Nabiki? Aquí esta lo que me pediste.-comentó entregándole un sobre.

-Kuno-baby pensé que nunca llegarías.

-Y ¿Dime cuando podré ver a la pelirroja? Un trato es un trato.

-Pronto, pero necesito comprobar antes que esto me sea útil.

-Además, no tienes porque preocuparte sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

En cuanto Kuno salió del café Nabiki regresó a la carta, ahí decía que las voces le decían que hacer, ¿desde cuando Akane escuchaba voces?, anotó todas sus reflexiones en una pequeña libreta.

* * *

Ranma miraba a Akane de reojo, se veía tan contenta y radiante, no como ese día, ahora se preguntaba si lo que le había dicho Nabiki esa mañana podría ser cierto.

_-Ranma, por más que en este momento sienta un poco de desprecio hacía ti, creo que te daré el beneficio de la duda._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Aun cuando te haz portado como un patán con mi hermana el día de su boda, no creo que haya sido razón para que mi hermana se suicidara._

_-Nabiki, siento mucho…_

_-Espera, no digas nada. Sospecho que hay alguien detrás de todo esto. A Akane nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza hacer semejante cosa, no después de la muerte de nuestra madre._

_-¿Estas insinuando que__…?_

_-Si Ranma- interrumpió- __ alguien ha intentado matar a Akane. Aun no se quien, ni porque, pero pienso averiguarlo. Es por eso que necesito que sigas actuando como lo haces ahora, si el asesino piensa que hay una sospecha, hará todo para que no lo descubramos. _

_-No se bien que pensar-admitió._

_-Y Ranma, si alguien fue capaz de hacer semejante cosa, no dudes que intentará hacerlo otra vez o quizás algo peor deberías decirle a Akane la verdad._

-¿Ranma, que piensas?-preguntó la peliazul.

-Yo… nada.-mintió.

Ranma le había dado vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza a lo que había sucedido, no era posible, ¿Por qué alguien habría querido que Akane se suicidara? No había lógica en eso. Era su culpa y tenía que afrontarlo.

-Haz estado callado. ¿No será que ya te estas arrepintiendo?

-No, ¡No! Claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No nada, es solo que me parece extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, tú y yo… así.

-¿Qué, te imaginabas más con Kuno?-preguntó entre burla y celos.

-¡Baka! –rió.

-A mi no me parece extraño- aseguro mirándola a los ojos para luego darle un cálido beso- De hecho esto empieza a gustarme mucho.

La chica se sonrojó, caminaron tomados de la mano unos metros más. Luego sin previo aviso ella se detuvo.

-Ranma… ¿Qué pasó ese día?

* * *

Nabiki comenzó haciendo una lista de personas que conocían a Ranma y Akane. De primera tachó a su padre Soun Tendo. Su padre era incapaz de hacerle algo a Akane, Akane era la viva imagen de su madre cada vez que Soun veía a Akane sonreía, y se sentía mejor. Eso le había causado conflictos en la vida de Nabiki y un poco de celos hacia su hermana, pero poco a poco los fue superando o quizás solo aprendió a vivir con ellos.

Siguió con los nombres Genma Saotome, Genma era un ser aprovechado en el que no se podía confiar claro estaba, sin embargo sabía que muy en el fondo se preocupaba por la felicidad de Ranma aun cuando lo vendió a medio Japón Genma siempre se las arreglaba para escaparse con Ranma si no lo quisiera ya lo hubiera botado por ahí y nunca le haría algo a Akane, no siendo la prometida de su hijo y pudiendo heredar un dojo. Tampoco contaba con la inteligencia suficiente para elaborar un plan tan macabro.

Obviamente se tachó a ella misma y a Kasumi. Kasumi no dañaría una mosca.

Hizo una pausa, nadie de la familia estaba involucrado, pero todos los demás eran potenciales sospechosos, se llevó los dedos a la frente, había algo que no encajaba, Akane era una persona equilibrada libre de enemigos, si bien las prometidas de Ranma la odiaban y ese era motivo suficiente ¿Por qué no simplemente matarla? Y desaparecer los restos, quemarlos por ahí, era una tarea fácil si se sabía como hacerlo ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto y tan inútilmente? ¿Por qué el asesino armó tal teatro?

Nabiki abrió los ojos, releyó la carta "Ranma no me ama" ahí se detuvo, el plan no era lastimar a Akane, el asesino no tenia nada contra Akane, solo era parte de su plan, el asesino en realidad quería… -Lastimar a Ranma- sonrió. Ranma se había ganado que lo odiara medio Japón y China. Pero como había logrado el asesino que Akane tratara de suicidarse.

Tomó un sorbo a su taza de café y abrió el sobre, leyó la información repasó hoja por hoja, realmente no había nada interesante, la información se basaba en como Akane iba vestida, en una que otra foto tomada mal por Sasuke ese día. Y dos estúpidos poemas que Kuno había escrito inspirado en Akane ese día, leyó los poemas por curiosidad y ganas de divertirse.

_¡Oh Akane amada mía, Akane mi amada!_

_Hoy me he fijado en ti y te he visto sonreír,_

_Nunca creí que tu sonrisa fuera tan radiante,_

_Tu luz es impresionante._

_¡Oh! Akane mi amada Akane_

_Permíteme__ ser tu fiel vasallo por el resto de la vida._

_Deja a ese estúpido de Saotome y se mi prometida._

Nabiki se partió de risa al leer esto, ni si quiera la poesía a Kuno se le daba bien. Continuó con el siguiente.

_¡Oh Akane amada __mía!_

_Los infiernos y las mareas han abordado mi corazón,_

_¿Qué te ha pasado mi amor?_

_No hay luz, tus ojos caminan perdidos,_

_Y gritan por deseo de amor._

_¡Oh Akane amada mía!_

_Asoma otra vez tu sonrisa,_

_Déjame verla, la necesito como extracto de vida. _

Nabiki rió por un momento, después se calló volvió a leerlos los dos juntos, sonrió, Kuno era un genio.

* * *

Daba vueltas de un lado al otro de la habitación, estaba enojada, no más bien furiosa, sus ojos se movían continuamente y tenía las manos agarradas unas con otras. Después de hacer volar a Mousse por los aires, se había quedado sola, sola con su preocupación. La maldita chica violenta tenía demasiada suerte, ¿habría algo fallado? Reviso su plan una y otra y otra vez. Ni un cabo suelto. Pensó. Todo lo había seguido meticulosamente. Se miró al espejo.

-Te das cuenta que esto terminará mal ¿No?

-No me importa.

-Te dije, te dije que esto era una mala idea.

-¡Cállate! No dejas que me concentre.

-Eventualmente lo descubrirán. Sabrán que fuiste tú.

- No, no lo sabrán.

-Claro que si.

-¡Que no!

En un ataque Shampoo arrojó un plato contra el espejo, dejando una grieta en el. Tenía que vengarse, tenia que hacerlo, Ranma pagaría caro, aunque le costara su vida entera, lo haría sufrir, así como el lo había hecho con ella.

* * *

Nabiki miraba emocionada los poemas, este descubrimiento revelaba que lo que le haya sucedido a Akane no empezó en el Dojo como al principio pensaba, todo había comenzado en la escuela. Se emocionó tanto que sin querer tiró el café sobre el cuaderno de Akane, limpió rápidamente con su servilleta su hermana la mataría, ella era extremadamente cuidadosa con sus apuntes. Dejó de secar, había pasado por alto algo sumamente importante, el cuaderno de Akane. Abrió los apuntes de esa día curiosamente había dejado de escribir, algo que era raro para ella, seguido de una hoja completamente en blanco con apenas una flor dibujada en la esquina, después de esa hoja, estaba escrito "Ranma no me ama" unas mil veces, no había orden estaba escrito con furia por toda la hoja a veces la frase se sobreponía a otras. Nabiki sintió un escalofrío, arrancó las hojas, debía regresar a casa.

* * *

La pregunta de la chica la tomó por sorpresa, su mirada se ensombreció, quizás lo mejor después de todo era decirle la verdad, se dio vuelta y la miró con la cara más afligida que Akane había visto en su vida.

-Akane ese día tu….

-¡Akane Tendo me las pagarás! Jojojojojo

Una fumarola de rosas negras cayeron alrededor de ellos seguido del ataque de un listón directo hacia Akane que le cortó una parte de su rostro.

- ¡Que le hiciste a mi pobre amado Ranma! ¿Cómo lo hechizaste? ¡Te enseñare Akane!.

Kodachi lanzó otro ataque hacia la joven Tendo, pero esta vez Ranma se interpuso, tomo el listón con un brazo y jalo a la rosa negra hacia el.

Ranma estaba fuera de sí sus ojos eran dos llamas ardiendo, con su mano estampó a Kodachi en la pared. La miro amenazadoramente casi con sed de sangre.

-Si le vuelves a poner una mano encima te juro que te mato.

Kodachi se quedo perpleja del miedo soltando una pequeña lágrima que hizo al artista marcial reaccionar.

-Ranma ¿Por qué no me amas?- dijo la peliazul.

Ranma se congeló esa voz y esa mirada tan triste la había visto antes.

* * *

**Hola lectores, **

**He actualizado un nuevo capítulo como podrán ver, espero que les haya gustado, les mando un saludo a todos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: ****Luz Cullen Chiba****, ****MARK69****, ****Madame de la Fere-du Vallon****, ****kary14****, nodokis. Me encantan sus comentarios ¡Mil gracias!**

**Killina88**


End file.
